shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his father's page for more info. but is referred by his new name as was the eldest of twin son born of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. while he was a mysterious swordsman and is one of the first Member of the dragon warriors. he is the older twin brother of Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf Personality in his youth, he was quite serious and was a calm shaman fighter, who is looking for worthy followers in his group. it was noticed by his family members, he is a cold lone wolf who avoids meeting with his step-sister Renako. Despite this, he is noted by others how to trick others he had a soft spot, although this was rarely shown when he told his step-sister to take care of herself Due to the fact his way of doing things off-screen and his often-hidden intentions, the rivel-friendship between him and Santi is unpredictable in nature, and range from being good best friends to greater rivals to later being good allies to one another and can change at the rare moments. however, he was a complete polo opposite to his younger twin sister Lillian's smart personality, he was rarely quiet with thinking of master plans and was shown collected, and was very awkwardly shy, while constantly surrounded by new people around him. however he seems to care little for the well-being of those surrounding him and help him, even his like of newfound power and shamanic abilities; however, in spite of his quiet and cold demeanor, he was quite an honorable shaman fighter warrior, he maintains his own set of loyal henchmen of his own, while he uses them for battle he then despises lets them do the fighting while using his wise smart self made tactics, and he would refuse using any firearms, which he hated them ever since of his childhood youth, he only uses his trademark sword as well other weapons he managed to obtain from defeated foes as he faces off with. later It would appear that he was very sensitive yet caring towards his younger twin sister Lillian and his close female friends. but when it comes to his younger twin sister they were pretty nearby close to each other during their childhood youth. After his first loss of a Shaman fight against Sharona, this made Lillian broke down and cried about her older twin brother was being finished off for good. however, Unlike his younger twin sister Lillian, he would be willing to strongly embrace his demonic dark powers to save his siblings and his close female friends while he seeks to get rid of his grandfather's power and cold persona that has been locked inside him. however, Eliskūya's personality seems to share traits from both his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson. From the late former, he inherits his manipulative anything with great ease to fool anyone, however the concept of his own group of followers and henchmen with the idea of adding each of his teammate a title and his fellow group members a new few nicknames. at the very least, he is also has a close bonded with few close female friends. however, he was known to be shown being quite polite, very soft-spoken, often addressing his loyal subordinates by their given full names. however, Due to his harsh and lonely upbringing, Eliskūya has huge cold views on those on life. When called upon he drops the pretenses and reveals his true colors as a cold arrogant and toying person towards his rivel-best friend. however, He has strong feelings for one person. Relationships he has encountered many shaman fighters and normal people throughout his life, from family to friends and people who analyze him as a role model and to have bad rivalship and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have to lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Elderly twin Son of Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf ** - The Nephew and Godson to his uncle Christopher Tearson and Aunt Stefania Tearson ** - The Elderly Twin Brother to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf ** - He Made a Pinky Promise to his younger twin sister that if he ever saves her from the danger he will be always there for her no matter what happens ** - The Elderly Step-Son of Lord Rendorf Tearson ** - The Elderly Step-Brother to Renako Kuina Tearson and Rena Scheris Tearson ** - The Adopted Son to Lucca Ashtear ** - The Adopted "Big" Brother to Milliam "Millie" Marson ** - The Father of Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf and Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf ** - The Created Father of Iris Sona Thūrwolf and Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf Friends * - Befriended Miki Nohara and her sister Hilary Nohara ** - became The Close Childhood friend of Miki Nohara * - became the close friend and the boyfriend to Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi Rivels * - Renton Michael Thūrwolf His now deceased father and Enemy. Eliskūya hated his father so much because thought he murdered his mother Mikoto and was throwing him off a cliff when he was was six years old, ever since then, Eliskūya has been wanting to kill his father through disrespect, and before long, Sharona has beaten him to successfully kill his father while at their final battle with Sharona. Although, Eliskūya seemed to feel a bit of jealousy when she killed his father, which is odd since his hatred toward his father was very complex. Events * - Holds a personal deep grudge against his own father Renton Michael Thūrwolf for leaving the family household * - He Made a Pinky Promise to Miki Nohara that he would see her more and more offend ** - He swore revenge on Lance Elwood for killing Miki ** - later he Found Miki in a near-death state while she was cradled in his arms and was Buried while he dug her grave at his hometown Izumo, Japan while he used his own hands and buried her in his grandfather's coat * - Was defeated once and was "killed" once at a time. but later was revived by his grandmother. just like his mother ** - He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother and Naomi ** - deeply Moaned the death of his late second Close childhood friend Naomi ** - Met with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi was scared of her shamanic spider powers ** - Deeply Sadden of Naomi's sacrifice Death while she died in his arms while slowly fading away * - Was Exiled by the elders from using forbidden Darkness Abilities ** - Was thought to be dead by the elders yet got Revenge on the elders ** - Was transformed into a clay monster ** - was Cured by his Aunt Stefania * - Meanwhile he Took Sharona De Vil Rhodes's remains and use them on his broken arm to use her rare blood to test her blood out ** - Created a few Incarnations as created daughters Appearance he was quite tall, quite handsome with his mother's common feminine features however for most of all people say and pointed out that he was greatly resembled his younger twin sister expect he had straight waist length dark cyan hair with of it had parted to his right side of his face, some of his hair was covering his Atlantean elf ears are sometimes hiding under his hair, he had onyx eyes, Being Lilly's identical older twin brother. sometimes he sometimes resembles his identical younger twin sister expect one thing His eyes are shown piercing mix with Tsurime. but his hairstyle is much like her's but expect he is much semi-longer in length (sometimes cut short). however, his grandmother noted that he and his late grandfather had a close heavily resembles one and another. In later appearances, he had a single black angelic wing emerges from his left shoulder. He also had a tattoo on his left arm, which resembled the Rod of Asclepius, but with a sword in its place and with the words "Temptation Revelation" and also he had a tattoo on his back however, when he becomes completely enraged, he becomes an incredibly feral animal state, while running like a wild werewolf like position. however, His hair becomes completely messy and his clothes become torn exposing his intimidating physique as he becomes quite vicious as he obtains a more like a werewolf-like appearance. His nails and teeth also grow longer and gnarly jagged extremely sharp. this made him look extremely highly dangerous. however other shamans call this look of his as "pure, enraged form" Before the Timeskip As a School Student He normally wears his Gekkoukan High school uniform with his white shirt constantly semi-open but when it gets cold he will button up his shirt, wear a black jacket. while He had a long flowing black cloak that usually only covers the lower portion of his face underneath the cloak when he was a child, he had short hair. while wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a pair of short jeans with sandals After the Timeskip as a young adult was shown He wears a black and purple lined colored cloak. under the hood that cloak he grows his hair into a shoulder-length After the two-year time skip, being defeated and "killed", He often wears his late grandfather's trademark large black Romanian jacket with long sleeves however he wears a pair of blue Atlantean short jeans with strange Atlantean black markings on the bottom on them while wearing a pair of black boots. He also possessed a long snake forked like-tongue by the first met with Santi He later changes his look that he dons a long black cloak with a hood with feudal Japan clothes underneath with a white obi slash, he also had a bless chain wrapped around his right arm that acts like a Japanese seal that keeps his inner darkness away from harms away Doing his Exile he wore a white, frilled dress shirt as well as his usual trademark black dress pants and shoes; he keeps the collar of the shirt upturned and the first few buttons undone. Later, his wrists are each fitted. after his robots, built him a Cybernetic arm for him the arm was known to top from the shoulder down while wearing a black fingerless single glove in his new travels, He had a long flowing black tattered cloak and while wearing black trousers while wearing black boots that had white lining however underneath that cloak he wears a black, purple-lined Haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, dark-colored hakama. Underneath his Haori, he wears a white shirt with a large white Z pattern on the front. without his long flowing black tattered cloak, it was noticed he has regrown his hair but now he has been spotted with stubble on his face Dark Archangel Form with precaution hidden locked power given by his late childhood friend Miki Nohara, his Appearance has changed while his dark cyan hair grows longer reaching their shoulders and becomes quite wavy. Wearing no clothes, his body is covered in a veil of light. All around his body are six pairs of angelic black wings with six large ones on his back, and a pair of smaller ones atop his head and the sides of his legs respectively. Sphere of Energy while the last remains of his Furyoku he can transform his injured body into a sphere of energy can make hasty escapes. Abilities and Powers When he was in his youth he was once a capable fighter using his wooden sword for kendō, however, he slowly learned of C.Q.C to disarm and fight his opponents with such great ease at a youthful age. however, He is always seen carrying his worn-out wooden sword underneath his left sleeve of his late grandfather's large Romanian jacket with him and yet he is quite capable using it with his left hand even he can cut a tree in two with one strike. After becoming a shaman and Keyblade master, he uses a few new primary weapons while fighting alongside his younger twin sister, step-sisters and along with his guardian ghost Faeria. he later possesses an expert in mechanical engineering Even before gaining the Dragon Crystal of Power, Eliskūya was known as one of the most powerful shaman fighters in the entire land of Japan Eliskūya was also an immensely powerful shaman fighter swordsmen with vast Abilities. Additionally, Eliskūya has proven himself to be a very talented swordsman, as seen in the final battles between him and anyone else. He is also very physically strong. He also creates his own followers with his forbidden dark magic. He also possesses dark magic. Human Puppetry Eliskūya's two puppets were unique in that they were made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets were more versatile than any regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use shamanic Reiyoku and perform any techniques or their own abilities that they possessed during their life. Being the developer of this form of puppets, Eliskūya is also the only one who knows how to create them. Misha and Janelyn :See Also Misha | Janelyn one of the two favorite human puppets were Misha and Janelyn, which retained their abilities, which in turn grants him access to their techniques. When mixed with fighting side by side him Fighting style Keyblade Master Movement Skills Speed Master: he was so extremely very fast, most of his opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Eliskūya can easily outsmart Santi's Sword and the master of his speed, to the point where he could casually lay a finger on Santi's chest and still dodge point-blank attacks. he can dodge simultaneous attacks at close-range and evade low-level techniques, and even when being attacked from behind too however he was able to run at very high speed unmatchable of his daughter Raimu and half-sister Renako Combat Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The only time he showcased some painful yet quick C.Q.C skills was during the beating of Sharona De Vil Rhodes: since he punched her with a painful punch to her Ribcage, however, he might have been fairly overused it at a few several times when he was in his youth doing those days. *'Quick Reflexes' While not on par with the likes of Santi and Sharona, his reflexes are quite inhuman. He can catch a sword that was thrown at him moments before it hit him, catch enemy blades swung it back at them *'Enhanced Durability': he is quite durable. In his battle with Santi, he was capable of withstanding being kicked into the roof of the grand shaman king tournament from a great height without suffering any bad injuries Shamanic Techniques *'Furyoku Aura Reading': By closing his eyes he can use this useful ability to read others colorful Auras of others in some ways it can be useful it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that he was constantly inundated with the color level flow of their Furyoku color of those surrounding around him. **'Colors of furyoku Aura' *'Red' - Anger *'Blue' - Sadness *'White' - Calm *'Yellow' - Normal *'Pink' - Happiness *'Purple' - Haterd/Evil *'Illusions': a useful shamanic ability that Boris showed him when he was a teenager, The Illusion ability can be useful however yet dangerous to his skills style ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion. the image will disappear in the folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning': Eliskūya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Spiritual Sensing': Eliskūya has the ability to sense the others of their Shamanic presence. While he can usually discover their exact attributes through this Sensing ability, it has been proven that interference from powers far superior to his can hinder his Sensing Pyrokinesis Skills *'Heat and Fire Immunity': Due to being thrown into the mouth of a volcano, Eliskūya was immune to the heat and fire along with flows of lava. due In fact, both lava and the heat and him either using or even touching anything hot it was noticed by others when he can engulfing his entire body in flames they called him a walking humanoid Phoenix *'Spiritual Fire Swords': he is able to create at least two spiritual swords for himself by using the last remains of his Furyoku at once. however, using what is left. While he can use them as fighting swords. however they can easily vanish once they hit a target, with their quick speed can easily impale a foe with ease, however, they don't do not seem to last long Chronokinesis Skills *'Master Time Manipulation': Using the pieces of his crystal combining with the time shard, he could control the flow of time or be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, accelerating its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet Miscellaneous Skills *'Master Shapeshifting': like his mother and Sharona this ability allowed him to effectively mimic any voices and a wide variety of a human form or sizes, making it hard yet difficult for others to track him *'Multilingualism:' he can speak and understand many languages *'Ageless': Due to a major side effect of being pushed off the mouth of a volcano by Sharona, he does not physically age, potentially able to live slowly. Also as an odd yet strange result, he has retained his handsome youthful appearance along with his health and vitality, despite being in his mid-twenties. However, he is still vulnerable to the bits of pain and bad injuries and could be killed in the same way as any normal human being would so. The inability to his slow rate aging does not apply to his metabolism either, as he still needs food or rest. to live healthily. *'Master Manipulator': he has proven himself crafty and a dangerous man since his trademark betrayal towards his best friend who would later turn into a rival. He can deceive and manipulate other shaman fighter warriors around him in different many ways for a variety of purposes. For most years, he convinced everyone around him he was a kindhearted person yet after becoming the new Shaman king while performing horrifying actions. He had a wonderful talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them with great ease. He can formulate well thought out evil yet good plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long-term in his wonderful mind. His most well-known plan spans over three years, a great accomplishment and making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. *'Ravenvalier Form': the main result being pushed off a cliff at a mouth of a volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, made him turn into a demonic raven vampire-like creature, however, it made him look strong yet deadly dangerous. even yet likes to eat or drink others blood to remain completely healthy. however, the result will make him have extremely pain by turning back to his normal human self *'Raven Control': Eliskūya's little bird minions made from the darkness in his heart. He kept a large yet small pack of them with him at all times. Their most common use for preventing anyone from interfering from his plans. They were also quite useful for spying on his rivals, communicating with his loyal subordinate daughters, and gathering remains crystal shards. Their peeks were fatally toxic to humans, but they were rather weak as far as the bird went. Many of them were killed by Santi and his group *'Voice Mimicry': Eliskūya is very capable of mimicking voices as shown where he perfectly mimics both Santi and his other friends. He utilizes this ability several times when he has a sticky situation. Swordsmanship being called the "Greatest swordsman" in his youth by others In the great terms of combat, Eliskūya is the most greatest yet dangerous swordsman warrior alive in the shaman king world, naturally commenting on his immense professional of swordsmanship: back in his youthful days however he demonstrates an extremely dangerously high skill in swordsmanship especially in quick reference to his hidden skills. Having the abilities to slice and destroy entire trees or giant Groups of teams of shamans and yet graceful enough to deflect the course of bullets with only a slightly mere touch. He is also able to cut through steel with such ease and rapidity, He, thrusting his Sword through Haru Feng Mason's sword breaking right through it in progress while stabbing Haru in the chest. Forbidden Darkness Abilities *'Enhanced Darkness Sword Summoning': by using his inner darkness abilities he can call his sword in a blink of an eye *'Seal Breaking': while using his forbidden dark magic he can break seals from others that have unbreakable seals that he can break with great ease while chatting in dark ancient language *'Incarnation': Dark Archangel Abilities Guardian Ghost See More'': Faeria'' Eliskūya has stated that he does not like using his guardian ghost with her release, as she looks like something fearsome to be taking others souls and "eat life itself". He also fears his guardian ghost's power, Weaponry :See More: the "Demonic" Replica Harusame sword | Wolfsan Keyblade Technologies developed *The exoskeletons for the Gynoids: Demetra and QuoRRa.2 Type B2 *The Robotic arm brace *The AI Bot: R.A.L *The Enormous Flag Airship: L.U.C.C.A Carrier *The Kidnapped Robot: Z.E.D *The Two Set of Robotic Tentacles *The Enormous Flying Air Fortress Luccatopia *The Enormous Spider Robot E-ATM092 * The Enormous Fortress Lair of the Wolf History Early Past and Early Childhood Not much is known about Eliskūya's early life other than he was the third elderly son. born and was the member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about his past and childhood he was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. He spent most of his early childhood living with both his mother and father. Before the Timeskip Training with his father A few days after joining Kendō class with his mother and Grandfather's support helping him to join the class, meanwhile, Renton Jr. found out his mother was away from home while she was at the local store at the time meanwhile his father attempt to train him. unfortunately, Renton Jr. was badly defeated immediately and was thrown in a huge ocean by his father, who proclaims that he was weak and will have to survive and has to come back alive if he is to be his true son as well as his successor. however, Renton Jr. survives the wide opened watery ocean but makes a deal with his inner darkness in order to survive solely to get playback on his father this made his father thought he died Making a Deal with Darkness As he falls slowly to his death but just then he opened a portal into an unknown dark realm, but quickly realizes that he will be unable to save his own life. Instead, he heard a unknown voice telling him if he was willing to sacrifice his own life submitting into the darkness is that he was really close to a near-death experience, in order to bring himself back however he heard a soft voice calling for help that leads him back home while he thought the soft voice was sad yet lonely. but he had left it behind as he comes back he continues on training without noticing he made deal with his own darkness. A promise is a promise Meeting Miki A Test with Silva Failure in Kendō Along Came a Spider-Girl: freest Meeting with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi soon after His training with his grandfather and father. His training progressing was a bit slowly development without his twin sister, at the age of five, however at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for his Kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meets the spider girl who later Spooked him and tackled him down and he was completely scared of her. but he later changed his mind about her and was not scared of her anymore because of her promise she made to him in which he agrees with her. later on, as he leaves home for Kendō class for the Morning, later on, he was at Kendō school. During his training. just then he saw the very same spider girl from the same morning who he met before and he was even shocked to see her there in his training class. even he was not unable not to strike the headmaster because he was completely shocked and had cold feet to see her there. however, the headmaster ended the fight and let Renton II go home for a break. after his Kendō class he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following his failure to completing his kendō class. he soon he returned home he was wandering around the mansion and then he saw blood was everywhere at the mansion and then find out his mother was on the floor laying critically wounded injured by an unknown attacker. but just then his grandmother showed up beside his mother and his grandmother told them what happen. later on, in the evening the twins were taken to Lucca's place and were later Adopted by a friend of their mother's who later took him along with his twin sister and baby sister in. soon after he was adopted by Lucca. later that afternoon, later on, he was confronted with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" their mother. it was soon later revealed none other by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins' siblings who killed their mother in coldblooded. after Sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. he was shocked to hear the news from Sharona even yet quite upset at her for killing his mother. soon at night while the twins, Lucca and their baby sister were asleep in their beds. Barrel Volcano Tragic "Death" at Barrel Volcano Sharona later came back again this time to kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. later the next morning he receives a telegram letter from Sharona who has kidnapped his twin sister and foster little sister after chasing after Sharona on his bike he, later on, he met with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi who was waiting outside who was looking for something at Barrel Volcano's caves. however, Naomi stayed on the bottom to heal with Ellie, while he reached the top of the Volcano it was later revealed by mind-controlled Ellie who was battling Naomi on the bottom it was a major setup trap by Sharona. he was later on being nearly beaten by Sharona then he was nearly killed and while his right arm was broken by her. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by Sharona. however his younger twin sister tried to save him from falling off the cliff while holding his hand from being pushed off a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but for Sharona pushed his twin sister out of the away and she later stomped on his fingers while he was trying to hang onto the end of the cliff but he lost his grip and made him fall down in the volcano. he later replies he did not have the real strength to save his sisters yet did not avenge his mother's death but he later suffers a lot of bad injuries. he began engulfed by the lave and flames after later slowly fall into a deep unconsciousness and was almost dying. but somehow he was separated from his younger twin sister and foster baby sister, however, he was on the verge of death yet his younger twin sister and foster baby sister believed he was "died". During the Timeskip Return and Resurrected The beginning of Vengeance Eight-year coma doing the eight months and years. it was soon later he manages to survived while pulling himself out of the volcano slowly while laying near the entrance of Barrel Volcano. with the state, he was in a near-death state. however, his grandmother later finds him. the elderly wise sage Ayeka Nayru Tearson. who found her grandson with the lava left him in a horrible state he was in. however, his entire side of his body from the neck down was completely badly scared doing the time has gone by. she later took her grandson in took him to her pod-house. he was carried in a medical bed capsule and was nursing him back to health. soon afterward she was later let healed his injuries. soon after he healed from his injuries. Traveling around the world to meet up with Hao to train after receiving from his bad injures his grandmother foretold his future and took him to a high cliff where Hao Asakura waits for him who later took him under his wing and showed him his first journey to train under him. and there he is taught first of astronomy and how to navigate via the stars that the stars would guide him in the near future. later Hao takes Renton Jr. to the middle east where Mohamed Tabarsi taught him to ride rare breeds of Steeds but he chooses a black Steed instead. From long Horse ride, he is then taken to Thūrwolf Desert where he was left to explore the temple only by himself while learning the art of fighting with a staff. After his training, he was brought to Transylvania to sword train and learn a few new things with Boris Tepes Dracula. later Renton Jr. eventually moves to Detroit to learn the art of wrestling with Bill Burton then followed by a short trip to England where he met his aunt who was his father's older sister who trained him on how to use a bow and arrow (as well as helped him hone his senses). He then traveled to China where the Shaolin monks took him into a Shaolin temple where he learned their discipline and Shaolin martial fighting style Meeting Zoe Baker At some point, he found an amnesiac youthful girl, choosing to take her in and raise her as his own, and she eventually began to see him as her father figure Making Loyal Subordinates final test unlocking the power within and a New name After years of his shaman training at the time, Renton Jr. returned to the pod house where his grandmother was waiting for him while she has given him a new sword and a guardian ghost to defeat Sharona along with some new clothes along with a new name. Dealing with Sharona and Reunited with Sisters As he traveled by his guardian ghost to Mechanism factory while there he was trying to find his twin sister and his foster little sister and he found out they were enslaved and he saw Naomi outside under a disguise, she told him what happened to them. She warned him that it was too early for him to fight Sharona just yet, but soon he didn't listen and continued on. He then confronted Sharona with the battle began between the two. however He managed to severely wound Sharona, but before he could deal the final blow to her, Sharona made a cowardly hasty retreat vowing that she would be back to gain an upper hand in the near future After the Timeskip Death of Naomi Meeting Kyōko for the first time Meeting Santi for the first time After Santi woke up at the Thūrwolf mansion in the master living room, where he asked Santi if he was alright and told him who he was and told him his name. After he explained what really happened at Barrel Volcano, then Santi asked him about what happened to his "cousin" Renako. Then he explained the bad situation she had been through and then he told Santi that Renako was a bit ashamed of what happened. at the hospital, Santi then offered his "cousin" Renako to help her with her Shamanic training, which she accepts while he left the scene while Santi and Renako were training. Taking revenge on Sharona with Santi As Santi and Eliskūya's "Cousin" Renako were about to take off to travel to America. while he was watching them leave, just then Sharona and her mysterious Masked Second-in-command show up to taunt them. As he and Santi look at each other confused yet ready, then they both use their Over Soul and prepare to fight her. After Sharona blocks their first few attacks, as he is able to hit her with a frontal attack and cuts off her left arm off. Realizing that she only had use of her right arm while the left one was cut off by him, however for both he and Santi attack her with their Over Souls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their long hatred enemy in the sky, punching a hole through Sharona's chest, mortally wounding her in the progress. As she was shocked that she has been defeated for the first time in years, Sharona states that he and Santi have only won for now and that her spirit will continue to live. However, When he and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her energy to throw a large piece of her skin that turns into an egg like blob containing her reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes. After ordering her "twin sister" to avenge her death and destroy both Eliskūya and Santi when the time is right, Sharona finally succumbs to her bad wounds and finally dies. Bringing back Naomi Back After Santi and Renako left to go America while he mentioned of Naomi to his aunt Stefania asked him about what really happened to Naomi which he answered to his aunt and told her she sacrificed herself to save himself. When Stefania took a few blood samples from her deceased body while recreating Naomi at her lab, while Eliskūya thinks of Naomi. as his aunt, Stefania progresses to recreate her and in the middle of the afternoon, his aunt Stefania and Eliskūya try to use his necklace to talk her from the dead. However, just a few minutes into Stefania research, the capsule Glass breaks, cracking Naomi's Capsule in the progress. She appears before him and told tell him that she loves him dearly and she will pass onto as a created reincarnation to keep an eye on him. Travailing to America as Renako and Cara were talking just then Renako's "Cousin" Eliskūya arrived and found them. After his "Cousin", Renako told him that she and the others where perfectly fine, however, Ellie tried to apologize to him for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past years in which he did not say anything towards Ellie while giving her the silent treatment. Meanwhile, As Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet with his best friend Santi and the others again and after they did, however, he wanted to watch the grand shaman tournament together with his older clone daughter along Watching the Shaman Fight After the whole group met up with Renako's "Cousin" Eliskūya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "unfinished business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. Later That night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her "Cousin" Eliskūya about what they are going do in the near future after the grand shaman fight. The next morning, as they reached the Patch Village. this made Blaze got quite angry but when Blaze tried to attack Eliskūya's younger daughter, just then Eliskūya interfered while stopping the two. Later on, Eliskūya and his older clone daughter Ashelia were watching the shaman fight He and his older clone daughter Ashelia were presently doing the second round fights of the grand shaman tournament while watching After Santi's first three matches, later on, Santi spoke with Eliskūya about their progress and about the other teams and fights that were coming up. Putting a loose end out Final Shaman Fight with Santi After Raimu won her final fights just then the lights went out then before Santi could attack Raimu her father entered the fight while blocking the attack with his hand while exerts his full power, however, Raimu left the arena in shock of seeing her father's actions. As he uppercuts Santi while Santi went flying out of the building while landing somewhere safe nearby while Santi asks Eliskūya what was doing, however, Eliskūya finally reveals his master plans to Santi with Hao's words echoing while using the newfound shamanic power that Hao give him back then on his travels. while the point he is able to control it, and use the newfound abilities As he and Santi clash swords and begin to fight in the ruins of patch tribe arena that was never rebuilt after being ravaged by Hao. As he gains the upper hand leaving Santi Shocked by the new found strength of his friend while leaving a near death Santi behind while Eliskūya's final words towards Santi were "I will... never lose to the likes of you but get stronger until then." Before leaving his friend then turn rival alone by himself all injured Falling into the Darkness Second Exile and Another "Death" after the ending of the grand shaman tournament, while heading home, the elders saw his true evil nature has finally revealed After using forbidden dark abilities, The elders removed him from his birthright within the Thūrwolf family and took him to somewhere of-of a far-off building. Here the Elders heavy chained him to a stone wall. while he looked on to them. as the Elders gathered ceremoniously before him, standing in a line in front of him and producing a sword. One of The Elders brandished the blade, and in one swift stroke, impaled Eliskūya through his torso, creating a scar on his chest. However, The Dragon piece on Eliskūya's hand started to began to glow while his exile was not so finished. It was at this moment, however, when his body was completely damaged to the point of death, that the symbol of the Dragon of Power appeared on the back of his hand, renewing his strength and preventing him from dying. however, His strength was restored, Eliskūya viciously lashing out, straining against his chains, even as the Sword was still stuck in his chest. One of The Elders was shocked to see the mysterious Dragon symbol on the back of his hand, not understanding how he could have attained the power of the chosen Dragon warriors Later Eliskūya broke out of his chains and rushed forward towards one of the Elders with a mere touch of his palm of his hand killing one in progress. He then removed the sword out of his chest with such great ease while laughing and then turned the blade on them. Shockley what to do as the Elders were hopeless of his dark shamanic abilities. before he could harm them a strong wind blows him off guard Eliskūya, who had been standing directly close the bottom, was slowly being pushed off-guard in the wind's power and was pulled backward and Eliskūya lost his fell while he let out a loud scream while he falls somewhere deep down below... Revenge Mouths later, Eliskūya escapes from his imprisonment of a entire canister after the source of his newfound power which the chemicals that mutated his entire body into a dark purple clay-like substance with glowing red eyes. while falling out of the canister he fall into he was in shocked of his new appearance and with his new found abilities this made him desire revenge on the Elders by killing each one of them to feel his suffering Meeting and dealing with The new generation of X-Laws the Great Rescue Meeting Aqua for the first time Name Etymology the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from Elis ("My god is the lord") and Kūya ("Expanding sky"), while his middle name Michael. means ("Who is god") Character Trivia *Eliskūya's favorite drink was sprite while his favorite food is four cheese pizza with jalapeños while for dessert was strawberry sundae with strawberry sauce on top *he enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman fighter or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music bands AmiYumi when he was younger. similar to Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel because he saved her a lot of times (in his own worlds: "If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood...I'll kill you myself") *he used to be a heavy chain-smoker and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette, however doing the age of twenty-three, he smoked with the same number over twenty-three cigarettes in a total of years. however, he quit smoking when he got older to keep his new world record for himself but went back doing vaping. *he offends has an awkward split personality moment with his inner darkness at times *he is very intolerant of alcohol drinks(wines, sake etc), in which they will make him get drunk a little crazy *Eliskuya suffers from two Phobias: Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders) and Gerascophobia(Fear of getting old) *the way of his battle stance while holding his sword single-handedly is very similar to his descendant older brother Shūkurō Tsukishima which is noticed by others *he had a huge hatred towards the motto "Justice" *he is Pretty Good at one single Arcade game with the high score of #87,00000 in total *like his elderly clone daughter Ashei, it is noticed by his daughters and his family members he was a huge fan of Nora Valkyrie from RWBY *Eliskūya serves as the main antagonist towards Santi Sanchez and his crew of friends Musical Themes Night of Fate = |-| Corrupted Fire Prince= |-| = |-| His official theme Music in Series which the first was "Night of Fate" while the second was called "Corrupted Fire King" and the last which accompanies Eliskūya's appearances throughout his Storyline External Link Category:Shaman Category:Antihero Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2